


How to Fight Loneliness

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Kathryn Janeway disappeared once they returned to Earth and none of her crew has seen or heard from her in 2 years. But when tragedy strikes, who should come to her side but our lovely resident Borg?Updated to include one more chapter and to do a bit of formatting to make it easier to read on mobile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek Voyager and the characters do not belong to me. I don't intend to make any profit off of them. I only write them to entertain other J/7 shippers.
> 
> NOTE: This one is angsty and I torture Janeway (emotionally, we'll save physical torturing for another fic) more than the original producers did. Forgive me gorgeous captain! Set after Endgame (ugh I don't even wanna talk about that episode!)  
> Please leave Kudos and reviews you guys! Kudos are nice but if someone could give me some words of encouragement, I'd really appreciate it!! I'm just a depressed reclusive writer, doing my best here.

Kathryn Janeway, former Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager_ , sat on the edge of the dock and thought about throwing herself into the lake. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes red, her heart broken, but no more tears would come. Her thoughts were disjointed, scattered, but the one that kept surfacing was that she could throw herself in the lake and be done with it all.

It was January in Indiana and the water would be cold. She wondered, vaguely, how long it would take her to drown. Or would she freeze to death before she drowned? Either way...

She stood up, her boots half hanging off the edge of the dock, tempting fate, her mind not made up yet.

When she heard the sound of heel clicking on the wooden boards, she thought she must be hallucinating. She hadn't heard the sound in almost 2 years but she would never forget it. Goosebumps that had nothing to do with cold broke out on her skin, even before anyone spoke.

“I would prefer it if you did not jump,” said a voice that caused her breath to catch. “I would, of course, jump in and save you, Captain, and I would rather avoid us both being cold and wet if I can help it.”

Janeway stepped back from the edge and turned to face the 6 foot tall blonde. She was dressed in jeans and a blue sweater, covered by a black jacket. She wondered if Seven wore a biosuit beneath it, or if she no longer needed them.

“I'm nobody's Captain, Seven,” she said bitterly, her voice hoarse from crying and screaming earlier.

“You will always be my Captain,” the former Borg said quietly.

“I don't want to be,” she answered lowly, gazing out over the water. “...How did you find me? Why are you here?”

“I'm not sure you would believe me.”

Kathryn heard the hesitation in the blonde's voice and she looked back at her, waiting.

“I...felt...that you needed to me,” she struggled to explain. “I felt in my...in my heart. I detest that expression, but it is true.” She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was. “I just knew something was wrong. What happened, Cap- Kathryn?”

Deep in her mind it registered how odd but not unpleasant her name sounded on Seven's lips. The thought left just as quickly, replaced by darker ones. She turned away, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Suddenly she felt Seven's hand on her arm. She didn't register it at first but then she felt its warmth. Warmth that spread through her body. She met the Borg's blue eyes and saw them full of concern, confusion, and compassion. Tears threatened her own eyes again and Janeway had to look away again before she could finally answer.

“My sister...” she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. “She's dead.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven stood still, knowing her shock was evident on her face.

“Kathryn...what happened?” she asked gently.

Her captain did not answer, would not look at her. Seven watched her stare out over the water, tears in her eyes. She could tell the older woman was exhausted in a way she never had been on _Voyager_. Her face was pale and sunken, her eyes had dark rings around them. She put her arms around Kathryn suddenly, a move that surprised both of them. Seven knew the hug probably felt awkward, she was not used to embracing people, but it was the only way she knew to offer comfort to this woman who meant so much to her.

She felt Kathryn shiver in her embrace and she quickly noted the older woman's body temperature was several degrees below normal. The skin around her captain's pale lips was already tinged blue. She had not dressed nearly warm enough for the weather. Dutifully, Seven removed her own black leather jacket and draped it across Kathryn's shoulders.

“Come, Cap- Kathryn. We should get you somewhere warm.”

The redhead did not speak but allowed herself to be led away from the dock. Seven kept an arm around her as she led her back to the cabin she had passed earlier.

None of the _Voyager_ crew had seen Captain Janeway in almost two years, since their return to earth. Seven had tried not to let herself feel the sting of her abandonment. When she had done some digging, after several months of no contact, she discovered that Gretchen Janeway had died only a few weeks after _Voyager's_ return to Earth.

After that, not even Starfleet knew where Kathryn Janeway was. When Seven asked she was told that the Captain was taking a sabbatical, that perhaps her sister Phoebe knew where she was.

When Seven attempted to track down Phoebe Janeway, she found the younger Janeway's apartment vacated, her phone number disconnected. She spoke to neighbors and to Phoebe's former landlord, who informed her Phoebe was traveling with her sister.

Feeling not totally satisfied, Seven had let the matter drop. Kathryn was with her sister and if she wanted to contact her, she would But she didn't. And although she thought of her captain frequently everyday, Seven did not go looking for her again until several nights ago when she had woken in a cold sweat with the overwhelming feeling that somewhere, something was terribly wrong with Kathryn Janeway.

They passed the shuttle Seven had rented, parked on the frozen ground near the cabin. Seven led her up the steps and opened the door. It was cold inside. Seven stepped over the Captain's bags in the hallway – had she left them there and gone straight to the lake? - and found the dial to adjust the heat.

She knew the Captain needed to get warm quickly. Her body temperature was still reading dangerously low. Kathryn seemed in a daze as she followed Seven into the bathroom. Seven was pleased to see a large tub instead of a sonic shower. She sat on the edge of the tub and, after experimenting a bit with the knobs, the tub began to fill with adequately warmed water.

She glanced at the Captain and frowned to see her slumped against the wall, her gray eyes bleak and unfocused. Seven stood up.

“You must get warm, Kathryn,” she said, gesturing to the tub.

When the redhead didn't move, Seven nudged her slightly.

“You must comply.”

Seven pulled her coat from the Captain's shoulders and nudged her again towards the tub. Kathryn began to peel off her clothes and Seven turned towards the door. She had always known her Captain to be modest, though she herself was not.

“Don't go,” Kathryn said hoarsely.

Seven paused and turned back to her. She watched the captain lower herself in the water with a soft groan.

“Sit with me please, Seven,” she said softly. “Talk to me.”

Seven glanced around, then put down the toilet lid and sat on it, facing the Captain.

“What should I talk about, Kathryn?”

“Anything,” she replied, her voice almost desperate. “...How did you find me? I didn't even use my real name when I checked in here.”

Seven was silent a moment, hesitant to try to explain what she herself did not understand.

“I am not sure I can explain...”

“Try,” Kathryn said, sinking lower in the tub.

“When we were on _Voyager_ ,” she began, not missing the way Kathryn flinched at the name of the ship. “I was attuned to your presence. I always knew where you were, without having to ask the computer. I could hear your heartbeat if I focused. Even if I were in the Cargo Bay and you were on the Bridge. I thought, maybe, it was because we were on such a small ship. But when I sensed something was wrong I realized I...I could _feel_ you. I could feel how far you were from me, which direction I should go.”

“Where were you when you had your 'feeling'?”

“Asleep. In New Mexico.”

“Alone?”

Seven tilted her head curiously at the question and noticed faint color in Kathryn's cheeks.

“I mean...you were with Chakotay last I heard. Right?”

“Alot has changed in two years, Kathryn,” Seven answered coolly. “I was not with Chakotay very long. I was alone in my bed in New Mexico, but I am not totally alone there. Icheb is studying there. He has taken up an interest in Archeology of all things.”

“I'm sorry...about you and Chakotay.”

“I am not,” she answered simply.

A moment of silence passed between them.

“So, how did you know which cabin was mine?” Kathryn asked.

“I asked the man who rents them. He said a woman matching your description arrived this morning...under the name Katie Hansen.”

The Captain's cheeks flushed and Seven smiled slightly.

“Sorry. It was the first name that came to mind,” she said sheepishly. “I didn't want anyone to find me.”

“...I would leave if you want me to,” Seven said, knowing that she was lying.

“No. I think, maybe...” Kathryn trailed off for a moment. “I am glad you found me, Seven.”

“Me too. ...You said mine was the first name to come to mind. ...Have I often been on your mind?”

“Yes. Very often,” she answered faintly.

“You are often on mine. Every day, in fact,” she admitted. “Even though I knew it was an inefficient use of my time, I often wondered what you were doing...and wished you would contact me.”

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she said, not able to meet her eyes. “When we got back things were...difficult for me.”

“I heard about your mother. I am sorry for your loss. I knew you needed time, therefore, I did not try too hard to find you.”

Grief clouded her gray eyes once again and Seven immediately regretted bringing up Gretchen.

“It was hard for us, for me especially. After mom's funeral, Phoebe and I packed up and went away together. We traveled, saw the world, until she...” Kathryn stopped and shook her head. “Have you been to Paris?”

“I have. I traveled a lot as well. Visited a lot of Science and research institutions but I found most everyone difficult to work with.”

“I'm sure you did,” she replied with the ghost of a smile. “...Did you visit the Louvre in France?”

“The art museum? I did not.”

“It is one of Phoebe's favorite – _was_ her favorite place,” she corrected herself, her face falling. “She...she got sick. It wasn't anything serious. Her kidneys. But the doctor made a mistake, miscalculated her medication. He was new...”

“It killed her?”

Kathryn nodded and her eyes filled with tears again. Seven stood suddenly. She wanted to hug her again but couldn't while she was in the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub awkwardly and, unable to offer any other comfort, stroked Kathryn's red hair, drawing a half-sob half-laugh from the older woman.

They sat in silence for a while. Kathryn leaned her head against Seven's thigh. Seven continued running her fingers through the red tresses, as it seemed to soothe her. When Kathryn shivered, Seven assumed she was getting cold.

“I will find you something warm to put on,” Seven announced, standing up. Kathryn made a soft noise of discontent as Seven turned to go.

“I will be right back,” she assured her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn sat in silence while she waited for Seven to return. She sank lower into the water until only her nose stuck out, allowing her to breathe. She couldn't believe Seven was here, had found her. She still wasn't totally convinced it wasn't all some elaborate grief-induced hallucination. She didn't even care if it was. Seven's presence soothed her, made her forget some of the pain she felt in her heart. And when she had been stroking her hair, it had stirred up old feelings in Kathryn...feelings she had tried to leave on Voyager.

She was reminded suddenly of a conversation with her sister, as they stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

 

_“You're thinking about her again, aren't you?” Phoebe asked knowingly._

_“Who?” Kathryn replied, blushing._

_“Seven of Nine.”_

_“No!” she protested._

_“Liar, liar, pants on fire.”_

_“What are you, five?” Kathryn muttered. “I was just thinking she would enjoy this. Centuries old metal tower, constructed by humans, and still standing.”_

_“You've expressed similar sentiments everywhere we've gone, Katie! Oh Seven would love pyramids, Seven would love Stonehenge,” Phoebe teased._

_“I have not,” she retorted, feeling her blush deepen._

_“Why don't you just call her?” Phoebe insisted. “I for one would love to meet her.”_

_“I can't,” she murmured, turning away._

_“Why? Because of that Chipotle dude?”_

_“Chakotay,” she corrected with a faint smile, knowing that her sister did that on purpose._

_“Whatever. I bet she'd come if you asked her.”_

_“I can't,” she said again. “She needs to live her own life. I owe her that much. ...She deserves to be happy.”_

_“And you don't?”_

 

 

Kathryn lay under water, eyes closed, listening to her heart beating heavily in her ears as she thought about what Phoebe had said. Feeling she was being watched, she opened her eyes to find Seven's face inches from her own. She stifled a shriek and sat up in the tub.

“What were you doing?” she asked, her heart beating wildly.

“Making sure you were still breathing,” Seven replied wryly, then smiled slightly. “I found pajamas in your bag that I believe will offer sufficient warmth.”

She held up a pair of red flannel pajamas. Kathryn nodded and stood up in the tub, dripping wet.

She didn't miss how the blonde's eyes went to her bare chest. Her nipples hardened under her stare and she crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously.

“I need a towel, Seven.”

“What?” she asked, licking her lips subconsciously before looking up. She looked guilty.

 _Interesting_ , Kathryn thought.

“A towel, please. In the closet.”

“Right,” Seven said and quickly retrieved a towel for her. “Shall I make you something to eat?”

“I'm not hungry,” she mumbled as she took the towel. She had not been hungry in days.

“When is the last time you ingested nutrients, Kathryn?” Seven asked quietly.

Kathryn shook her head. She wasn't even sure. Three days maybe?

“I will make something,” Seven said decisively, leaving the room.

Kathryn finished drying off and dressed slowly. She took her time. She really wasn't hungry. The thought of eating made her nauseous. But she didn't want to disappoint Seven so eventually, she went down to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see the blonde sitting at the table with two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

“When Naomi Wildman is sad, she wants chicken soup,” Seven explained as she sat down.

“How is Naomi?” Kathryn asked as she picked up her spoon.

“She is well. I see her occasionally and we exchange messages,” she replied. “Eat.”

Kathryn dipped her spoon in the soup and swirled it around. She was sure it would have been wonderful under normal circumstances. But grief had a way of turning her stomach.

“You must comply, Cap- Kathryn,” Seven said sternly.

Reluctantly she lifted a spoonful of broth to her mouth. She swallowed, not really tasting it. Satisfied, Seven began to eat as well. Kathryn noticed she kept her gaze on her, however, the blue eyes commanding her to eat. So she kept eating.

She was only able to eat about half before her stomach flipped and she ran to the downstairs bathroom. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she felt someone pulling her hair back out of her face. When she finished retching, she flushed and leaned back against the wall near the toilet. Seven was kneeling beside her, an expression of concern on her face.

“I am sorry it was not good,” Seven said.

“It's not that it wasn't good, Seven. I'm sure it was fine. I just can't...grief has a way of making me sick,” she said tiredly.

“I am sorry,” Seven said, smoothing the wet hair back from Kathryn's forehead.

Kathryn leaned into her touch, suddenly feeling very weary. Throwing up had taken the last bit of energy she had. Seven seemed to sense this.

“Come,” she said, helping her up. “Bed.”

Kathryn allowed Seven to lift her and lead her to the bedroom. Seven lifted the covers for her and waited for her to crawl under before tucking her in.

“Wait!” she protested as Seven turned to leave. “S-stay... I don't want to be alone.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly, quirking her eyebrow in an adorably-familiar way.

“Yes.” No.

“Very well.”

Seven removed her boots. She removed her sweater then pants to reveal a brown biosuit underneath.

“You still wear your biosuit?”

“Yes, although it is not necessary. I find it comfortable, but outside I find people stare less if I wear more traditional clothes over it,” she answered, moving to the other side of the bed. She slipped beneath the blankets and Kathryn immediately felt her warmth. Unconsciously she moved closer to her.

“Do you wish to cuddle, Kathryn?” Seven teased lightly.

“I wont force you.”

There was a moment of silence while Seven determined if she was joking or not. Then Kathryn felt the warmth envelop of her as Seven put an arm around her middle, pulling her close. She moaned softly, unable to suppress it. She felt Seven chuckle against her back, which surprised her. She didn't think the former Borg ever laughed.

“Did you say something, Captain?” Seven asked innocently.

“Hm? No, just...feels nice,” she murmured sleepily.

“It does,” Seven agreed. “Sleep now.”

“I will comply,” she replied lightly, feeling darkness take over. Her last conscious thought before sleep overcame her was that no one had held her like this in years...

 

When Kathryn Janeway first opened her eyes the next morning, her brain worked quickly to orient her. When her grief came rushing back to her as she recalled what happened, it threatened to take her breath away. She blinked back tears as she realized she was not alone. She was enveloped in warmth and, she realized, there was a hand cupping her breast. She looked down at the hand, covered in Borg mesh, and gasped softly.

The sleeping woman behind her stirred slightly – just enough to pull her reflexively tighter, squeezing her breast slightly and wedging a knee further between Kathryn's thighs. Kathryn groaned at the contact, feeling Seven's knee pressing into her center. Her need was overwhelming. She had wanted this for so long, so many years...

Unable to resist any longer, she rolled over, re-capturing Seven's leg between her own so as not to lose the contact. She stroked Seven's cheek softly, something she had always longed to do, then kissed her lips gently. Her lips were so soft! She had never imagined! She kissed her again, running her thumb along the line of the occipital implant. Seven moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open.

“Captain?” she murmured sleepily, then her pupils dilated as she realized their arrangement.

“Kathryn...” she breathed, pressing herself against the older woman's thigh. Kathryn kissed her again, glad that she had not pulled away. Judging by the heat emanating from the blonde's core, she wanted this just as badly. She moaned triumphantly as Seven allowed her to deepen the kiss. She slipped her tongue past those soft lips, tasting her. She tasted exquisite. Sweet, like honey. As the kiss intensified, Kathryn began to fumble with the neck of the biosuit, trying to find out how to get the damned thing off. She wanted to see the breasts that had been the cause of so much of her distraction on Voyager.

“Wait,” Seven gasped, pulling back slightly. Kathryn felt guilty suddenly.

“I'm sorry, Seven. I thought you wanted-”

“I do.”

“Am I moving too fast? Is it too much?”

“I am not the same innocent young woman I was on Voyager, Kathryn,” Seven said, regarding her with sapphire eyes. “Believe it or not, I have had sex with many men and women.”

“I didn't mean to imply...many? How many?”

“I fear you are only doing this to escape your feelings of grief and that it will not be good for either of us in the long run...emotionally.”

Kathryn was silent, thinking. While it was true she did not feel overwhelmed by sadness in this moment, this was something else. Something she had been denying herself for far too long.

“No, Seven,” she assured her, kissing her lips lightly. “I want this. I have wanted this for six years, six very long years. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

“I do not believe you loved me when I was a Borg drone,” she replied dubiously.

“I did. I just didn't know it. At first I was just drawn to you, but I've known I loved you for years.”

“So have I,” Seven said and kissed her. The kiss held such passion that she had never known Seven was capable of. Clearly she had learned a lot on Earth.

“How many is 'many'?” she whispered, feeling light-headed when Seven broke the kiss.

“Ten men and three women,” Seven responded. “But...”

“But?”

“But none of them were you.”

“Seven...”

“Yes?”

“Take that damn catsuit off so I can touch you.”

“Yes, Kathryn,” she replied, smirking.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Seven sat up so she could remove the biosuit more easily. She unfastened it at the back and began to peel it off. When her breasts were exposed, she heard Kathryn gasp. She turned back to her, quirking an eyebrow and smiling at the expression on the older woman's face. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open.

Seven stood to remove the rest of the biosuit and Kathryn moved to the edge of the bed on her knees.

“May I touch you?” she whispered reverently.

“You do not have to ask,” Seven replied, grabbing Kathryn's hands and placing them on her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly as Kathryn lightly squeezed her breasts.

“Incredible,” Kathryn whispered and dipped her head to take one pink nipple into her mouth. Seven gasped as heat shot straight through her at the contact. She felt a flood of moisture between her legs as Kathryn tongued her nipple.

It had never been like this with any of her other lovers, she had never become this aroused so quickly. She groaned and grabbed the older woman's shoulders for balance as Kathryn began to nibble and kiss her breasts.

She began to tug at Kathryn's flannel top, wanting to see more of her.

“You should remove this or I may damage it,” Seven warned.

Kathryn looked up, gray eyes a smoky blue with desire.

“It will be far more efficient if you do it,” Kathryn replied huskily. Needing no further encouragement, Seven ripped the garment off, sending buttons flying. Her eyes found the already-hardened darker nipples and she quickly took one in her mouth, covering the other with her Borg hand. She gently pushed the redhead back onto the bed, not releasing her grip. She sucked and nibbled one then the other, quickly noting how Kathryn did not shy away from contact with her Borg hand. None of her other lovers had been like that. There had always been a modicum of fear. Her captain was not afraid.

Finally, she ceased her onslaught of Kathryn's breasts. They both needed more. She quickly pulled off the flannel pajama bottoms. She ran her metal-tipped fingers across Kathryn's sex wondrously.

“Seven, please,” Kathryn begged, causing the former drone to smirk slightly.

Knowing exactly what Kathryn wanted, she quickly slipped two of her Borg fingers inside of her. She gasped as she felt Kathryn's walls immediately begin to clench around her fingers.

“Oh Seven!” she cried loudly as she came. Amazed, Seven watched her captain climax. The expression on her face was one she wanted etched into her eidetic memory forever. As soon as her orgasm began to subside, Seven quickly lowered her head and began to suck her clit, wanting to elicit more of those delicious sounds from the woman she loved, had loved for so long. Almost immediately Kathryn was cumming again. This time when the spasms and cries subsided, Seven gently withdrew her fingers, knowing she would need a few minutes to recover.

She drew herself up to kiss Kathryn's sweat-soaked forehead as the redhead struggled to catch her breath.

“You came almost as soon as I touched you,” Seven stated with a faint smirk.

“It's been... a while...” she panted.

“How long?” she inquired as she smoothed a damp tendril of hair from Kathryn's forehead.

“...Nearly a decade now,” she admitted.

“Really?”

“Yes. When I was captain, I couldn't. And when we got back, I...didn't want to. I wanted...”

“...Me?” Seven asked, almost not believing but the captain nodded. “But Kathryn...you could have had me. At any time.”

“I never dreamed you could return my feelings. I thought it was all in my head. I thought I imagined it, too many years alone. And you...you needed a chance to live your life, away from me, away from Voyager... I'm glad you did. As much as I wanted you, I couldn't stop you from living your life. I wanted you to be happy.”

“My life...without you, I would have no life. And I do not think I have been truly happy before this moment. Kathryn, please...take me now.”

Kathryn tilted her head and smiled.

“I will comply.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I should end it here or not. I will call it complete for now but if there is enough interest I may add one more chapter.  
> Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Kathryn nudged Seven over onto her back so their positions were reversed. For a minute she stared down at her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever imagined. And oh how she had imagined. For years. She had loved her for _years_ and here she was, naked beneath her.

“You are staring, Kathryn,” Seven said, a faint smile on her lips.

“Perfection. You are perfection, Seven, every inch of you...I don't know where to start and it has been so long. I've wanted you for so long...”

She lowered herself to kiss Seven again. She decided she wanted to kiss every inch of her skin that she could and set about doing just that. She kissed her forehead, her occipital implant, her cheek, then across her nose to her other cheek and the intricate starburst implant. She dipped her tongue between the rays to taste her skin, causing Seven to quiver beneath her. She kissed her way down her jawline, her pale neck, her shoulder, her arm. When she reached her hand implant she began to trace it with her tongue, sliding her tongue between the metal where she could, until she reached the metal-tipped fingers. She sucked one of them into her mouth and Seven whimpered.

“K-Kathryn,” she said softly. “Nobody has ever...touched my implants before...like this...”

“I've always found them beautiful,” Kathryn admitted. “Because they are part of you and you are beautiful.”

“You are not afraid of me. You were never afraid, the only one who was never afraid,” Seven whispered and Kathryn was surprised to see tears in her blue eyes. She moved back up to kiss the tears from Seven's long lashes.

“I'm not scared of you, Seven of Nine. I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too, Kathryn.”

When Kathryn was sure she wasn't going to cry, she resumed kissing her body. She went back to her neck and started down her chest. When she reached her soft breasts she buried her face between them a moment. Then she began kissing them, adding soft bites that made Seven gasp and moan. She ravished her breasts with her mouth before continuing her path down.

“Kathryn,” Seven pleaded. “There is a time to go slow and I do not think now is the time. I require release... _soon_. Please.”

“I have never been able to say no when you please,” Kathryn admitted and complied. She moved down between Seven's legs, amazed when she parted her thighs for her eagerly. She saw her glistening pink sex, hairless. She wondered vaguely if she shaved or if she had no hair there from her time as a Borg.

She stroked her softly, spreading the wetness around with her fingers. Her fingers found Seven's swollen clitoris easily and the Borg arched her back into her touch. Clearly she was desperate for release. Kathryn found her opening, hot and ready, and she slid one finger into her. Seven let out a groan and Kathryn added a second finger. She was still so tight... Kathryn began to move her fingers in and out. Seven was squirming and whimpering insistently. After a minute Kathryn found her clitoris with her thumb and began to circle it. Clearly that was what Seven had needed as she began to climax. She didn't cry out or scream but groaned loudly, her body tense. Kathryn continued the movement of her fingers, feeling Seven's walls squeezing her fingers in waves, but she watched Seven's face. Her face flushed, beads of sweat on her forehead, tendrils of blonde hair loose around her face, mouth and eyes both clenched shut as she came. The word perfection came to mind again.

When Seven relaxed Kathryn withdrew her fingers. She brought them to her lips and let Seven watch her clean them off with her tongue. Kathryn had never made love to another woman and was surprised to find she liked the taste of Seven. Smiling, she draped her body across Seven's to kiss her. Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn and held her there.

“You should rest, Kathryn. Your muscles are trembling from exertion. You have not consumed sufficient nutrition for this level of physical activity,” Seven said quietly.

“Oh my Seven,” she said fondly and kissed her lips. “I love you. Will you stay with me? Forever?”

“Of course, Kathryn. Will you not leave me again?”

“I won't ever leave you again,” she promised.

 

THE END

 


End file.
